My Valentine Prisoner
by cosmic-chaos 1
Summary: noct takes light prisoner


My Valentine Prisoner

by my friend ~XxXInsanity-KillsXxX from divantart

'clank, clank, clank' the sound of heavy boots hitting metal ground could be heard 'clank, clank' again walking back over the metal ground back and forth back and forth like an irritated protagonist waiting for her call of duty "how do i tell him, what do i tell him" the pink haired solider continued to pace back and forth. The moonlight from the full moon lite the sky, the city streets busy lights turning off and on, she stood in front of a huge building one belonging to King Cealum "Solider remain silent and put her hands behind your head" a guard said holding up a gun to her from the side of her "huh" she said as her hands went behind her head. A black car pulled up and a blue haired male stepped out of it,and walked up to the pink haired solider. He came close to her so close their nose where only inches apart from each other "Nice to see you again...,Eclair" he said softly she turned her head just a bit "hmpf, just the boy i wanted to see". The male snarled at the words she had chosen "Take her away" he walked away and up to the building only waiting for the doors to open as he walked in. "this way this way, come on move it" the guard said pushing the pink haired solider to a room "Prison, huh more like a sweet" she said as the guard pushed her in the room "Stay here Solider and don't break anything" the guard left the room and locked it "No promises" Eclair said as the door shut completely.

She walked over to the bed and laid on it, with a light sigh she turned her head and looked at the calendar that read February fourteenth. Eclair sat up "huh, Valentines day i completely forgot about it" She sat up and took off her jacket throwing it on the chair "maybe he forgot as well" Eclair walked over to the door 'bang' she hit the door hard "Hey, can i at least know why I'm here" she yelled hitting the door again as it opened "for breaking and entering" the blue haired male came threw the door "into my heart" he continued as the door shut all the way. Eclair back up blushing a little looking up at him "you forgot what today is didn't you, Lightning" Lightning began to back up more "That's what you prefer over Eclair isn't it" Lightning backed up and fell onto the bed "I didn't forget, but i do prefer Lightning over Eclair" she said blushing a little harder as the male held onto Lightning's hands pinning her to the bed "I think you forgot" he said whispering in her ear then looked in her eyes being only inches away from her lips "I didn't for..." without warning the male kissed her on the lips, 'so sweet' she thought and couldn't resist but to kiss him back. He depend the kiss as he slipped his tongue in her mouth "mmmm...N-Noctis" Lightning said as she pulled away from him then continued kissing him while lifting up his shirt pulling it off him.

Noctis looked at her and smiled as he grabbed the zipper on her shirt with his teeth and began to slide down unzipping her shirt revealing her bare chest, he slide back up her body She looked at him and covered her chest "oh no, your my Valentine Prisoner" he said taking her hands away from her chest and kissing her neck over and over again giving her small love bits on her neck, she moaned every time he did it. His hand moved down her smooth body slipping of her skirt while then taking of his pants, Noctis grabbed her leg and held her leg up to his hip and pushing his self in her. She moaned and bit her lip "ahh..Noctis" he covered her mouth with her hand, Noctis took her hand away from her mouth and continued to ram into her harder each time "ahhh!" she moaned loader and louder every time till she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply turning him around so she was now on top of him. Lightning placed her hands on his chest and sat up on him "mmmmm..." she leaned in close to his face whispering in his ear "your so warm inside me Noctis" she licked her lips and sat up straight smoothly moving her hands down his chest and went up and down on him "ahh...Lightning" she smirked "whose the prisoner now" she continued as she bit down on her lip harder trying not to moan to loud.

Lightning slide off him "and ill take my leave" she said picking up her clothes Noctis quickly got up and pushed her, her breast pressing against the mirror of the closet door "your not leaving any where my little valentine" Noctis said going in her again "ahhhh...Noctis, i i have ahh far more important things" Lightning said looking back at him "far more important things then having sex with your lover" he continued as he turned her around and put his hands on her ass, she put her hand around his neck and kissed him "no...i...guess...not" she said as she continued to kiss him, he pulled out and back in her as she kissed him, moaning in each kiss. He walked over to the bed with her still wrapped around his body before laying back on the bed with her and continue before they bothe climaxed "ahhhh..." They both now exhausted laying next to each other on there side Noctis wrapped his arms around Lightning holding her close "Happy Valentines day" he whispered in her ear "I love you" for a moment it seemed as though nothing could ever tare them apart that moments like this would keep them in peace, after a while Lightning lay still sleeping in the bed with Noctis, the peaceful moment ruined by a knock on the door "Prince Cealum" the words of his name made him get up out of the bed get dressed and walk out looking behind him at Lightning before shutting the door whispering "I'll always love you"


End file.
